Shot by Hermaphroditos
by AlertElaine
Summary: Tsuna woke up one day strapped in a chair stuck in a room with some psychotic mafia boss to some unknown family. Now... hey, is that a gun? Wait-What are you do-*BANG*! Um, guys? Doesn't Tsuna look kinda like a girl now? Oneshot.


Funny. Does this seem familiar to anyone? I have the same plot, same name under this account too. =3 We had to write a story for school and this is what came out becuase I was brain dead of any other ideas. I changed the characters in the original so if anyone seems OoC, sorry! I edited this as best as I could so that the characters were as normal as they usual are.

**Rating: T **- Guns, mafia, cursing, violence etc**.  
**

**Summary:** Tsuna woke up one day strapped in a chair stuck in a room with some psychotic mafia boss to some unknown family. Now... hey, is that a gun? Wait-What are you do-*BANG*! Um, guys? Doesn't Tsuna look kinda like a girl now? Oneshot.

**Disclaimer: ****Katekyo Hitman Reborn **obviously doesn't belong to me. Would I be writing_ FAN fiction _if I did?

* * *

**Shot by Hermaphroditus**

_"Tsuna was snatched up by a rogue mafia family and now he's got a gun to his head and some psychotic guy in his face; hopefully his family will get there in time. Hopefully."_

**-123 - 123 - 123 - 123-**

Tsuna had never realized that, even though he was a soon-to-be mafia boss for a powerful family, he could be snatched up by a rival family and tied to a chair, drugged with a sedative. Even if he had foreseen this event he would have been helpless to do anything about it. They stole him in the dead of night when they were all their weakest.

"I guess the Vongola family aren't as strong as we all thought they were made out to be!" A hoarse voice sneered from the back of the room, sending the entire room into an uproar of laughter. Tsuna looked upwards at the ceiling of the place, scanning it. The building was definitely old, a musty stench crept inside his nose, and the once white paint was peeling, rolling down in strips of spirals.

"Yeah, I mean we got one of the only living heirs so easily!" a man close to Tsuna sneered, leaning down towards him. Tsuna's eyes tore away from the ceiling to the floor in shame, tipping his face downwards as well. Dirt covered the ground, since when had someone cleaned the place?

"Hey! When I'm talking to you it's impolite to ignore someone!" A hand roughly grabbed Tsuna's spiky brown hair and pulled upwards. Tsuna screamed in pain and surprise as his head was snapped upwards. He balled his hands into fists and looked defiantly at the young man holding him. His pained chocolate eyes met cold, taunting hazel ones.

"Oi, Rodolfo, calm down. We don't want our little doll to be too beat up when we show her to father, right?" A voice commanded from the opposite side of the room. The man looked in the general direction lazily, "You will have your fun all in good time, Rodolfo,"

"Oh, m'kay Arcangelo!" Rodolfo replied, quickly releasing his hold on Tsuna's hair and stepping back. His head fell backwards, painfully hitting the back of the chair he was tied to and he let out a cry of pain. He heard a snicker from the other side of the room.

"Move! I wish to see her." The voice commanded once more. The men that blocked the way quickly jumped out of the way revealing a shaggy, hazel haired teen. He sat on top a crimson couch wearing a matching crimson suit top and onyx black pants, his crossed arms and legs giving him an air of sophistication. His sky blue eyes glinted with amusement as he looked over Tsuna.

"Now," the teen continued, "Little Tsunayoshi-chan… or, well… I suppose Tsunayoshi isn't much of a girl's name, is it, darling?" he teased. Tsuna lightly glared at him, insulted.

"Girls name?" Tsuna squeaked, his small voice struggling to be heard. Gasps echoed into the air and a hand roughly slapped him across the cheek, leaving him momentarily stunned. Cries of 'No one defies our boss!' echoed into the air and many sharp glares cut into Tsuna. If he hadn't been tied up he would've flinched away from the suddenly hostility that flooded the room.

Arcangelo unfolded his arms and his smile grew into a psychotic grin, which in turn received a grimace from Tsuna. He reached into the holster that wrapped around his black pants and carefully brought out a fully loaded gun. He looked over the black revolver, checking to see if it was loaded. Upon seeing that it was, Arcangelo looked up at Tsuna expectantly, "How does Tsuna sound?"

"They already call me that..." Tsuna mumbled. Arcangelo's insane and twisted killer smile seemed to twist farther upwards as he got up off the couch. He strode over to Tsuna, a funny look glinting in his eyes. When he reached the rival boss he squatted down in front of him so that they were face to face. He lent closer in to him, Tsuna attempting to lean away in discomfort.

"Tsuna, future boss of the Vongola family, will you be my bride?" Arcangelo whispered into his ear. Tsuna froze up and his eyes bulged at the ridiculous comment. His jaw dropped in surprise and Arcangelo used his shock as an opportunity to whip the revolver to his forehead. Tsuna wasn't fully aware of the action Arcangelo had just done until the sound of a gunshot echoed inside his ears. The shaggy haired teen's grin grew, if that was even possible, and Tsuna attempted to bring his arms to his forehead until he remembered they were restrained.

He felt a calm haze go over him, his eyelids suddenly felt heavy and he looked at Arcangelo with glazed eyes. His forehead began to form a bit of a headache at the base of his head, starting at the bridge of his nose. Soon emotions began to scramble all over his mind. One moment he felt like punching those men in front of him out, each and every one of them. He wanted to tear their limbs off, break their bones, and smash them into pieces like the shit they were. Then he felt sorry for himself. He just wanted some sort of normal life instead of this sort of hell. Stupid rogue families and their stupid rogue pills! They must have some reason for doing it, right? No, they didn't and damn them to hell! But-! No! And-! Poor you~!

"How are you feeling darling?" Arcangelo cooed, lifting his arm up and cupping Tsuna's jaw, stroking his finger across it. The ground rumbled slightly. Tsuna growled back in response, struggling to get out of the restraints.

"Get the fuck awa-ah, well, um- Move the hell away from me you sick-and loyal rival of a family-that I don't know the heck-who you are or why-y...you want me f-for," Tsuna half-shouted, half-mumbled. The sudden changes in the tone of his voice sounded odd and distorted. A bit of spittle escaped from his mouth and hit Arcangelo in the face. The shaggy haired teen closed his eyes and flinched away in disgust, wiping away the saliva with the sleeve of his suit.

A different gun was suddenly pressed to Tsuna's forehead. The cold muzzle froze him up and forced him still with fear. He could see the man holding it smirk. He wished he had his gloves and pills! He bit his lip, silently cursing to himself. The man's smirk changed into a grin and then transformed into a steady laugh that sounded like it belonged to a man in a straight jacket, "What a dirty tongue you have, miss. Very unlady-like, wouldn't you say?" Arcangelo chuckled darkly along with the man.

"A-Ah..." Tsuna began but his voice was caught in his throat. His limbs began to feel numb and they fell to his side fully, limp. His head tipped down and his headache pounded in his head, all other feeling in his body escaped him.

The ground shook again and the sound an explosion broke out into the air. The sound caught everyone's attention and some men began unsheathing weapons, mostly guns, from holsters. The sound of yelling outside the door was caught short by the sound of an explosion. "Boooossssss!" The sound of a familiar voice rung into Tsuna's ears and he would have been overjoyed to hear the comforting sound of explosions but he seemed lost, his eyes vacant of an expression.

The door to the room was punched inwards. A fist exploded through the door from the other side and sent splinters spiralling away. Another fist punched through the door, leaving an even larger hole in it then before. From the hole you could see a spiky hair tan hair teen. "We'll save Sawada to the extreme!" a shout echoed on the other side, confirming that it was Tsuna's family. Gunshots echoed into the air as bullets pierced the door.

"Fuck! That almost hit me, those bastards!" Another voice cried out. The door was kicked inwards, squishing a man near it and revealing three teens. Gokudera brought his foot to the floor, before whipping his head to look at the boy with the tan hair with a grin, "See that, Ryohei?" he teased, "Now that's how you take a door down, stupid turf-top." To his left, Yamamoto grinned at his friends antics.

Ryohei shrugged, "My way was creative to the extreme, Octopus-head!" he growled, turning to the room. Yamamoto snorted, letting his smile die away and he gripped the sword in his hand. Gokudera brought a lit cigarette to his mouth, taking a drag of it. His emerald eyes glinted with fury.

As the men in the room began to move their fingers on the triggers of their guns, the three boys tensed up and readied themselves to attack. Gokudra's hand flashed down to his pants and snatched dynamite from his pocket. He sent one alit from his cigarette and he flicked it towards the group. The sparked dynamite hit a man and exploded. The shock of it blew some of the men back and it left a little crater in the floor.

Yamamoto and Ryohei used the opportunity their silver haired friend had given them. Springing into action the two lifted up sword and fists and began to make their way to their friend. Yamamoto slashed a man in the stomach and dodged a bullet just barely, as it scraped the side of his arm, leaving a burning, tingling feeling where it scratched him. He cried out but gripped onto his sword tighter and swiped it around a little more viciously in retaliation. Ryohei's fist lashed out ruthlessly into the stomachs of anyone who dared come near him. The wounds both teens gave to the men were not to kill, but to wound and cripple for the time being.

Gokudera ran towards his friend, flicking dynamite to exterminate anyone in his path. Unlike his friends, he threw his weapon around mercilessly, not caring if it did more than wound a person. They had his boss and they would not escape punishment! His eyes landed on a teenager with a red dress suit on who squatted near his boss.

"Oh? Are you coming to collect Tsuna? Abandoning your friends, are you?" Arcangelo snickered, turning his head to look at Gokudera as he stood up. Gokudera glared back at him maliciously, stopping a few metres away from the pair, staying alert and on guard for anything that might harm him, or Tsuna for that matter.

Arcangelo looked away from Gokudera and then down at Tsuna's comatose body. He lifted up his hand and Gokudera held his breath. Arcangelo stroked Tsuna's hair, calming down the spikes that stuck up at crazy angles. Gokudera gritted his teeth in anger.

"What the heck do you think you're doing!" Gokudera spat through his gritted teeth, "And what the heck did you do to him for that matter?" He looked at his friend, eyeing him worriedly, while watching the other teen in the corner of his eye. Arcangelo began to chuckle darkly.

"Oh, nothing. I just made her into my new little doll." He said spitefully, caressing a tussle of Tsuna's hair as he watched Gokudera's hand clench around a stick of dynamite, "Tsk tsk. I wouldn't throw that if I were you," He bent down and pressed the side of Fisk's face to his, "You wouldn't want to hit her wo-"

"What the heck do you mean by '_her_'?" Gokudera spat back, interrupting him, "You sick bastard!" He added the last bit for good measure. Arcangelo's eyes sparkled as he drew away from Tsuna's face. He put his hand underneath Tsuna's chin and lifted his head up, supporting him.

"Let me show you," Arcangelo replied. Gokudera's eyes stretched open in surprise as he took a good look at his friend. Tsuna's face had changed considerably even if he looked almost the same. It was almost if someone had taken away the boyish, innocent face that had once been his friend and replaced it with a more feminine version. Even with puffier lips, the slightly rounder face, and longer eyelashes, Tsuna still looked like Tsuna, but a different Tsuna. This was not the Tsuna that Gokudera had laughed with, fought with, joked with, but instead one that would put on lip gloss and stick makeup onto his friends as a joke.

Arcangelo looked over Gokudera's face and liked what he saw. The boy's face had twisted into a look of shock, almost afraid. The thoughts in his mind where plainly shown, scrawled across his face; what had happened to his friend?

"Tsuna will soon truly be a girl, you see." Arcangelo explained, dragging a little piece of Gokudera from his thoughts. "He's already losing memories. Every second you stand here, he's losing minutes of you everywhere else." Gokudera's face was priceless, the horror that spread across it was beautiful to him.

Arcangelo's enjoyment was cut short when looked over Gokudera's shoulder. His eyes bulged and his grin disappeared. What he saw was the normal version of Rodolfo, not the one coated in mist flames, being held up by Ryohei by the collar of his shirt. Rodolfo squinted his grey eyes, lashing out his feet in an attempt to land a hit on Ryohei, but he failed. The latter used his free hand and punched the smaller boy in the stomach,forcing a loud gasp out of him. Rodolfo then fell limp in his hand and Ryohei placed him on the ground, leaning him up against the wall.

Arcangelo felt panic rise up in him. Where were Rodolfo's illusionary men? Hadn't his friend made an army of them? Where were they? He feigned confidence while he was panicking inside. What was he going to do now? "You done with the weaklings?" Arcangelo sneered.

"You mean those fake guys? Yes! We kicked their butts to the extreme!" Ryohei exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air in the excitement. Yamamoto turned his head to look at Arcangelo, his face stone cold and his chocolate eyes hard. He glanced at Tsuna and he grimaced slightly, his eyes showing pain. The two began to stride over and a sickening dread filled Arcangelo's stomach. He attempted to grab his gun from it's holster but felt hands clench around his arms and lock them behind his back.

"Tell us how to cure boss!" Gokudera's voice snapped form behind him. He hissed quietly in pain when the silverette pushed his arms upwards, attempting to bend it into a funny and painful position.

"You think I'd let my doll-"he paused to hiss once more, louder this time, "-get-t aw-way f-from me?" he stuttered between his clenched teeth, trying to ward off the pain. Yamamoto and Ryohei looked at the pair with concern.

"I said, **how do we cure Tsuna!**?" Gokudera roared, pulling Arcangelo's arm at an extreme angle. The teen shrieked in pain and bent forward to get rid of it. In retaliation Gokudera kicked him in the back of his knees and then left his foot there to make sure that he kept his back straight. "HOW DO WE-"Gokudera began again,

"P-Pocket-left-side!" Arcangelo hissed, saying the sentence quickly through the pain. Yamamoto immediately stepped forward and bent downwards, squatting in front of the shaggy haired teen and reached into his pocket. Digging through it he found a cylinder object and clasped his fingers around it, bringing whatever it was out. A round, silvery blue bullet was revealed in his fingers.

Ryohei stood over Yamamoto and snatched it out of the other boy's fingers, eyeing the foreign bullet. He looked it over before bring it up to his nose and sniffed it. Deeming it safe, he tipped the bullet into the palm of his other hand into hand. "Now what do we do?" Ryohei asked, staring at the bullet.

"Make him swallow it, Turftop! What else?" Gokudera demanded, loosening the angle he had Arcangelo's arms at but kept them locked up behind his back. Ryohei nodded his head and approached the comatose Tsuna in the chair. He loaded the bullet into a stray gun, making sure to remove it's other contents before putting the bullet inside it. He shakily aimed it at Tsuna's forehead and pressed the trigger.

~**BANG!**

Instantly Tsuna lost the feminine touch to his face and he transformed into the friend they all had grown to love. The breasts that had grown on his chest had begun to deflate, his body returning to his slim stature. The four teens watched as he went through the odd transformation from a girly version of himself to the boy version they had all seen so much. He began to stir and Ryohei got up, backing away from his friend.

Tsuna's eyes widened and he looked up at the four boys in the room. Panic instilled itself in his stomach and he began to thrash around. The room seemed so unfamiliar to him and-"Tsuna." A calm voice cooed. He froze when he felt warm hands touch the sides of his face and lead it to look into the face of a green-eyed teen with silver hair that draped over his face. He smelt like cigarettes and gunpowder. "Tsuna?" the teen gulped.

Tsuna stared at the face, wondering who this Tsuna person was. He was confused. He stared blankly at the face before him. Gokudera's eyes pleaded for Tsuna to remember him. What was wrong with him? He couldn't have lost all his memories, could he?

A sudden realization washed over Tsuna and the life drifted back to his eyes. Gokudera held his breath. Tsuna blinked his eyes a couple of times before moving his head back exclaiming, "G-Gokudera?" The said boy reached down and hugged his stunned friend. Tsuna's eyes drifted down to the boy who held him, confused.

"Boss!" he cried out, "Your okay!"

"Yeah..." Tsuna replied hollowly, his throat sore. His eyes trailed over Gokudera's shoulders to his friends faces. Yamamoto stared at him, a comforting smile on his face. Ryohei grinned back at Tsuna, his crooked teeth in plain view. Tsuna smiled back weakly, not sure what to make of the situation. His eyes trailed lower to the ground to see Arcangelo sitting there, staring back at Tsuna. The shaggy haired teen glared through him, pouting.

Yamamoto strolled over to the back of the chair and slid his sword through the ropes, slicing through the braided fibres that held it together. Gokudera pulled away from Tsuna before the latter grabbed his leaving hand. He stared back at him, his eyes wide, "What happened?" he asked.

"Lots." Gokudera simply replied, a reassuring smile spreading onto his face. Tsuna made no move to let go. Gokudera gripped his hand back, pulling him out of the seat. Tsuna stood up onto his feet, wobbling on his unsteady legs. Yamamoto grabbed his arm from behind to support him, and made his way around the seat to stand beside him. Tsuna looked up to him and felt another hand grab his free arm and linked them, the hand in his grip letting go. He looked to that side to see Ryohei grinning back at him with a thumbs up.

Gokudera turned around and squatted in front of Arcangelo. He scowled, curling his lip up in disgust at the sight of the shaggy haired teen. Arcangelo glared back before looking away. With his arms and legs tied up by Ryohei he was powerless to do anything, nor was he powerful to really do anything in the beginning. He hoped if he had taken Tsuna and changed everything about him he might be an excellent weapon for him.

"Well, _someone_ allied with the Vongola will be here to pick you and your friend up." Gokudera mocked, putting his hand under his chin and forcing Arcangelo to look at him. The latter growled,

"Shut up!" he spat. Gokudera shrugged, standing up. He looked to his three friends,

"Shall we go home?" He asked, spinning around heading for the exit. The three teens followed him.

"Hey, Sawada, did you know you were a girl?" Ryohei blurted out suddenly.

"WHAT?"


End file.
